<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were My New Dream by BananaChef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633955">You Were My New Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef'>BananaChef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short and Sweet [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, F/M, Ficlet, Goodbyes, Inspired by Tangled (2010), but wow this piece of shit is better than what d&amp;d wrote lmao, i don't mean to toot my own horn here, the word count is 666 this fic is cursed, way better death imo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m dying with honor, thanks to you,” Jaime told her, wiping away a tear. “I love you.”</p><p>Brienne barely quieted her sob, then, before replying. “I love you, too.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne &amp; Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short and Sweet [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Were My New Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne hacked away at the white walkers closing in on her, slicing through the body of one and beheading another. She could hear Jaime’s grunts to her left and Pod’s to her right, which gave her a small comfort. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air — same as when Jaime had lost his hand.</p><p><em>Jaime.</em> Brienne kicked the Other she was fighting to the ground, glancing at Jaime. He was still standing, his sword lodged in a walker’s chest for a moment before he pulled it out. He was breathing heavily, like he was injured, but who wasn’t?</p><p>She fought her way over to him, turning around so they were back to back. Wordlessly, they fought as one, felling Others seamlessly, yet more kept coming. Just when Brienne thought she could no longer keep going, the walkers dropped to the ground all at once. She stood still for a moment, scarcely able to believe what happened.</p><p><em>Someone must have gotten to the Night King, after all,</em> she thought numbly. She saw Pod slump against a nearby wall, and she started over to her squire, kneeling next to him. He smiled at her, pulling Brienne into a fierce hug.</p><p>“We did it. We survived,” he said, and she hugged him back.</p><p>“We did...”</p><p>But then there was a loud <em>clank! </em>of armor, the sound of someone collapsing to the ground. Knight and squire looked to the source and saw Jaime sitting on the ground, weakly undoing his breastplate. In the dim light, Brienne could barely see it, but...there seemed to be blood on his gauntlet—a lot.</p><p>Without a second thought, she rushed over to him, helping him undo the straps keeping his armor in place. She set the breastplate aside and stared numbly at what lay underneath: a hole that pierced through the layers of Jaime’s clothes, hitting home in a weak spot in his armor. His shirt was soaked with his blood, spreading too fast for Brienne to comprehend what it meant.</p><p>“Brienne,” Jaime rasped after taking his gauntlet off, pushing himself up with his right arm. He winced, pressing his left hand over his wound.</p><p>His words snapped Brienne back to the present, and she took off her own gauntlets, ripping a piece of fabric from his shirt. She pushed his garments up and pressed the fabric to his wound, hoping to stop the blood.</p><p>“Pod, find someone who can help! A maester, a healer, just find someone!” She heard her squire rush off, obeying her command. Brienne hated how her voice had sounded weak and wobbly, but she couldn’t afford to lose time.</p><p>“Brienne,” Jaime said again, using his hand to cup her cheek and force her to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“What?” Brienne whispered feebly, tears filling her eyes.</p><p>They both knew he wouldn’t last long enough for help to arrive. A tear welled up and streaked down the side of her face as she stifled a sob.</p><p>“You were my new dream.”</p><p>A reference to their conversation only hours ago before the battle started: he’d bedded her, lovingly and gently, and afterward they’d talked until the horns started. Brienne had told him of her dream to become a knight and Jaime had admitted that it had been his dream, too. The horns went off before he got the chance to say what his new dream was.</p><p>“And you were mine,” she whispered, covering his hand on her cheek with one of her own.</p><p>“I’m dying with honor, thanks to you,” Jaime told her, wiping away a tear. “I love you.”</p><p>Brienne barely quieted her sob, then, before replying. “I love you, too.”</p><p>He smiled sadly, bringing her face closer to his. He pressed a feeble kiss to her lips, a tear slipping down the side of his face. “And now I can die happy.”</p><p>Brienne couldn’t watch his life leave his eyes, so she buried her face in his shirt, letting herself cry for the first time in years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>